Shinigami and Metal Men in Kanto
by Dakota Cheyenne
Summary: Thanks to a freak accident, Tsuzuki, Superman, and Wolverine are sent to Kanto as little kids.  While following the rules of the universe, the three boys travel around Kanto in order to find a way home.
1. Where The Hell Have We Gone?

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, Yami no Matsuei or any Marvel or DC characters- hint, hint- so don't sue me! BTW, this is the first and last time I am putting up this disclaimer.

(Shinigami and Metal Men in Kanto)

**Chapter one: Where the hell have we gone?**

Judgment Bureau

Tsuzuki sits under a tree several meters away from the Judgment Bureau building. "Why is everyone acting so mean?" cries Tsuzuki. The Gushoshin yelling at him and Hisoka calling him an idiot are natural occurrences; he's use to them. Today, however, Chief Konoe even yelled at him. What made Tsuzuki run out he was when Tatsumi called him a lousy good-for-nothing.

"Everyone makes a mistake" says Tsuzuki to himself, "or am I a bigger screw-up than I know."

Asato Tsuzuki has been with the Judgment Bureau for over seventy years. Within those years, he has gone through many partners before Hisoka was put with him. He had to take the lives of many people, getting sick to the stomach every single time. He even had to deal the sadism of Dr. Kazutaka Muraki. Tsuzuki realizes that he's a jinx; he brings bad luck to everyone around him. Maybe he should have died in the Kyoto incident, but his shiki would kill him if they knew he was thinking that.

All of a sudden, a shooting star comes into viewing range. Tsuzuki closes his eyes. "I wish I would disappear" he whispers.

The star shoots towards Tsuzuki and hits him, making him disappear.

(Shinigami and Metal Men in Kanto)

New York City

Wolverine rides down the street in his motorcycle. He then stops out of frustration. "Where is she?" he shouts at the top of his lungs.

Wolverine was already thinking of ways he was going to chew Emma's head off. She knows how hard Laura's life has been. The Xavier Institute is supposed to be a safe haven for his adopted daughter and clone; instead, Ms. Frost has turned it into a war zone. At least Cyclops takes up for X- 23, no matter how much he and Wolverine don't like each other. Wolverine's biggest worry is that Laura will go back on the streets and prostitute. "Damn!" he shouts.

A shooting star comes on the right side of him. Wolverine groans. "I hope I can find Laura and make her feel more welcomed in this world."

"Oh shit!" was the last thing Wolverine said before he was engulfed in the flames of the star.

(Shinigami and Metal Men in Kanto)

Metropolis

Superman flies above the city scanning it. It was one of the happiest days in his life when Superboy came back to life. Clark has not been the best father to him, which is probably why he hangs out with Lex and the Teen Titans all of the time. Superman promised that he would change his ways.

It was not going as plan, though. Connor came to visit him at his office this afternoon. It started off as pleasure, but then Clark yelled at him. Connor retaliated by saying that he had no right to tell him what to do because he had not been around. Then, he ran out. Clark had a feeling that Connor went back to Lex's house, but he did not want to admit to Lex that he lost him on his second day of rebirth. He did not want to check with anyone else either because only he and Lex knew he was alive again.

A shooting star was right above him in the sky. Superman looks up. "My dearest wish" he states, "is to find my son, and to be the best father to him I can be." Superman had closed his eyes before he was disintegrated by the star's plasma.

(Shinigami and Metal Men in Kanto)

Pallet Town

Tsuzuki falls on his butt in the grass. "Oww" he groans, surprised by the squeakiness of it. He looks at his hands, arms, and torso. "I'ma kid" Tsuzuki whispers. Before he could think about how did this happen, a kid falls right on top of him.

"Ah, my back" says the boy. The boy was extremely short with wild black hair and blue eyes. "Who are you?" the boy asks Tsuzuki.

Tsuzuki was about to answer when another boy falls on them both. This boy also had black hair and blue eyes. This boy was much taller than the other boy, but only a little taller than him. "Oh, I'm so sorry" the boy says quickly, then, "I'm young again!"

The first boy looks at himself and jumps. "What's going on?" he shouts.

Tsuzuki decides to take the initiative. "Hello," he starts, "My name is Tsuzuki Asato."

"My name is Clark Kent" says the tall boy.

"My name is… James Howlett" says the short boy. Tsuzuki suspected that he was lying because of the pause before his name. There was no need to lie, however.

"Well, it's obvious that none of us are from here" says Clark.

"Yeah, but where are we?" asks James, "and how did we get here?"

"Did you two see a shooting star before you came here?" asks Asato.

The other two think. "As a matter of fact, yeah" says James.

"So," says Clark, "the shooting star is the way we got here, but where are we now?"

"Could this be a clue?" asks Asato as he holds up five red and white balls towards the other two.

To Be Continued

(Shinigami and Metal Man in Kanto)

This is a really crazy mix of media. I'm just going to go with the flow on this one. Please read and review and tell me what you think about the story!


	2. Getting Their Pokemon

**Chapter Two: Getting their Pokemon**

Clark and James look down at the red balls in Asato's arms. "What are they for?" Clark asks.

"I don't know" Asato answers, "They were just on my belt."

James looks at the center of one of the balls. "I wonder what this does" he says and presses it. The three boys look in shock as a bright light emanates from it. When the light fades, a strange looking animal replaces it. The animal looks like a cat with rabbit ears and sheep's clothing. Suddenly, the creature looks at Asato and lunges at him.

"Tsuzuki!" the animal shouts in a feminine voice.

Asato looks at the puffball for a while before he recognizes the voice. "Suzaku?"

Suzaku huffs. "Of course it's me!" she shouts, "Why wouldn't it be me! Don't you recognize me? Why are you a child, Tsuzuki? You're so cute!"

Clark and James go over to Asato. "What is that?" James says haughtily.

"Can you understand what it said, Asato?" Clark asks quickly.

"What's wrong with those two boys?" shouts Suzaku, "How dare they refer to me as a 'that' or an 'it'?"

Before Asato could answer any of these questions, a gray-haired man comes running towards the place they were. "Hey!" the man shouts, "You shouldn't be here without…" Then, he looks down at Suzaku.

"Wow" says the man, "What a well-trained Flareon."

"Flareon?" the boys ask simultaneously.

(Shinigami and Metal Men in Kanto)

"So let me get this straight" says James as the three boys sit inside Professor Oak's laboratory, "The animal that Asato has is a Pokemon."

"And people use Pokemon for everything," adds Clark, "From battling them to getting badges to breeding them."

"That's exactly correct" says Professor Oak. Then, he looks at Asato, "I must say" comments Oak, "Your Flareon is beautiful. You must have raised her extremely well."

Asato, who was eating a rice ball while playing with Suzaku's new tail, looks up. "Oh," says Asato, "She's not my Flareon."

Suzaku, who is admiring her new form, looks up, hurt. "Tsuzuki!" she shouts.

"What I mean is…" stutters Asato, "She's my father. I inherited her when my father passed away. I thought the…Poke balls were just keepsakes. Boy was I surprised when Suzaku popped out."

"How do you know the Flareon's name if this is the first time you've seen her?" interrogates James.

Asato laughs, embarrassed that the short boy put him on the spot. "She just looks like a Suzaku" he answers, "When I called her that, she seemed to like it, so I just call her that."

"Did you check out any of the other Pokemon your father gave you?" asks Professor Oak.

"My father gave me more Pokemon" Asato asks, surprised.

"Yes" says Oak, "All four of the Poke balls are full."

"Can you open them and show us what the Pokemon are?" asks Clark.

"Of course" answers Oak as he watches the three boys look in anticipation.

When he opens the balls, four strange animals came out. There was blue half fish and half cat, a lavender cat with two tails, a black dog with rabbit ears and golden rings around its legs, and a spiky yellow dog. "Wow" says Oak, "You have all of the Eevee evolutions."

"Eevee evolutions?" asks Clark.

Professor Oak explains to them the ways of Pokemon evolution. He also explains the fact that Eevee is special because it is the only Pokemon with five evolutions.

All of a sudden, the one that Professor Oak called "Jolteon" jumps into Asato's arms. "Tsuzuki!" shouts the animal, "What happened to you? What happened to me?"

"Byaako" Tsuzuki says absentminded.

"Let me guess" says James warily, "he looks like a Byaako."

James yelps. He looks down and sees a spiked head in his leg. The Jolteon looks up and growls at the boy. "Stupid animal!" shouts James. He prepares to kick the animal, but the Professor stops him.

"Don't kick Jolteon" says Professor Oak, "Pokemon are very protective of their masters."

Meanwhile, Asato and Clark are looking at the other three Pokemon. "Can you guess the names of the other Pokemon?" asks Clark.

"Oh yeah" says Asato, "The Vaporeon is named Genbu, the Espeon is named Soryuu, and the Umbreon is Touda."

"Wow" says Genbu, "I like my new body."

"Tsuzuki, what happened to us?" asks Soryuu tiredly.

"I don't know" whines Tsuzuki, "It's not my fault we're here."

"You can understand them?" asks Clark surprisingly.

"Yeah" answers Asato, "Can't you?"

"No" says Clark.

Professor Oak comes up with James trudging behind him. "Why are you boys here in Pallet Town anyway?"

"We're sorta lost" replies Clark, "We were traveling together when we ended up here."

"You should never travel without Pokemon" says Professor Oak, "Luckily, I have three Pokemon you three can have. Asato, it will be great for you to raise a Pokemon of your own."

"If you say so" says Asato through the shock looks of the rest of the Pokemon.

"Tsuzuki!" shouts Byaako and Suzaku before Asato calls all of them back into their balls.

Professor Oak gives the first poke ball to Clark. "Open it" commands Oak.

Clark complies. A cute, red salamander with a flaming tail comes out. "Congratulations!" applauds Oak, "You have a Charmander!"

"He looks really sweet!" exclaims Clark.

"You're next" James hears.

"No way" answers James, "I don't need any Pokemon."

"Just take a ball" huffs Oak.

James groans as he grabs the ball and opens it. A small stegosaurus with a bulb on its back pops out. Professor Oak laughs. "You got a Bulbasaur" chuckles Oak.

"What's so funny?" sneers James.

"You two will be perfect for each other" snickers Oak, and then to Asato, "I know what you have."

Asato opens his poke ball. A brown half rabbit, half dog with a tuff around the neck comes out. "This is an Eevee," states Oak, "This is what all of your father's were before they evolved."

"She's so cute" exclaims Asato.

(Shinigami and Metal Men in Kanto)

Clark, James, and Asato stand outside of the poke lab. Professor Oak gives Clark a map. "This is a map of the entire Kanto region. The closest city to Pallet town is Viridian city. You should arrive there in a couple of hours. You might be able to figure out what to do then. Oh, and one more thing; I gave the Squirtle to a girl named Faye. You might meet up with her on the road."

"Thank you very much, Professor!" say Asato and Clark in unison. James grunts as Oak walks back into the lab.

"Well" says Clark, "The only way home is forward."

Asato and James nod as the three walk away from Pallet Town towards Viridian City.

(Shinigami and Metal Men in Kanto)

I hope you like my story! Please Read and Review!


	3. Green Eyed Girl

**Chapter three: The Green-Eyed Girl**

(Shinigami and Metal Men in Kanto)

"Charmander, use Ember!" shouts Clark. Charmander blasts a little fire towards the Caterpie in front of it.

"What are you doing?" shouts James, making Charmander miss his attack and the Caterpie escape.

"Dang, James! I was trying to catch that Caterpie!"

"You're actually trying to catch these Pokemon?"

"Yeah. It seems as though Pokemon are the keys to finding our way home."

"Rubbish!"

"Look, James. I'm going to try to catch a Pokemon. If you're not going to help, just go over there with Asato."

James grumbles about how pointless catching Pokemon is, and goes over to Asato, who is playing with his Eevee. "Hey James!" Asato shouts as he waves his hand, "How do you think the name 'Sokka' is for Eevee?"

"You're naming the Eevee?" asks James incredulously.

"Of course!" answers Asato, "All of the rest of the Pokemon have names. He deserves one as well."

James groans and walks away. Not paying attention, he walks into someone. "Oww!" she shouts, "What do you think you're doing?"

Clark and Asato run to see what happened. A 10-year old girl is sitting on the ground. She is wearing a purple shirt, orange vest and shorts, a purple and orange hat, and purple and orange shoes. Under her hat is her long, auburn hair. Her most remarkable feature is her green eyes. "Green eyes" the three boys thought in unison.

"Aren't you going to apologize for bumping into me?" huffs the girl.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Tooks" says James after he wakes up.

"Don't call me Tooks" retorts the girl. Then, she looks at the Poke balls in both Clark's and Asato's hands. "Are you Pokemon trainers?" she asks.

"Yes!" answers Clark enthusiastically.

"Well so am I" says the girl, "How about we battle?"

"Go ahead, Asato" says James.

"Why me?" asks Asato.

"You have the most Pokemon" answers Clark.

"Okay" says Asato.

Asato and the girl stand on opposite sides of a grass field. "I choose you, Squirtle!" shouts the girl.

"I guess I'll use Sokka, then" says Asato as Eevee comes out.

"Squirtle! Use Tackle!"

Squirtle charges towards Sokka, knocking him down.

"What am I supposed to do?" shouts Asato.

"Use Tackle!" shouts Clark as he looks at the Pokedex.

"Okay. Sokka, use Tackle."

"Squirtle, dodge and use tackle."

Squirtle dodges and tackles Sokka, getting a critical hit and making the Eevee faint. "Sokka!" shouts Asato as he catches the Pokemon.

"Idiot!" the girl groans as she smacks her head, "How can you have Pokemon and not know use them?"

She stops when she sees Asato tear up. "Oh, I'm so sorry!" she exasperates, "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings!"

(Shinigami and Metal Men in Kanto)

"I really am sorry" says the girl for the 50th time, "Sometimes when I'm passionate about something I say what I feel no matter who it hurts."

"It's okay" says Clark, "Buying us lunch is enough of an apology."

The four of them are sitting at a table in the Viridian City Poke Center. The girl is sitting next to James. Across from them are Asato and Clark, respectively. "By the way," asks Clark, "Is your name Faye?"

"Yeah" says Faye, "How did you know?"

"Professor Oak told us that a girl named Faye received a Squirtle from him."

"Oh yeah!" exclaims Faye, "Did you get your Pokemon from him, too?"

"Umhmm" Asato answers.

Suddenly, Nurse Joy comes to their table with two Poke balls. "Your Pokemon are fully healed" she says.

"Thank you" says Faye and Asato. Faye grabs a Pokemon and gets up.

"How do you know you picked the right one?" asks James.

"Trust me, a trainer knows."

"Wait!" shouts Asato, "How about you travel with us?"

Faye smiles and winks. "Can't, "she says, "We're rivals now. It's not healthy for us to travel with each other." Then she laughs and leaves.

The three boys stare after her. "She reminds me of someone I know" says Asato.

"Me too" says James.

"Me too" says Clark.

After a long pause, James gets up. "Come on you two" groans James, "We're not gonna get anywhere just sitting here."

"Right!" says the other two as Asato grabs the Poke ball and leave the Poke Center.

(Shinigami and Metal Men in Kanto)

End of Chapter 3- Please Read and Review!


End file.
